overlord_in_cultivationfandomcom-20200214-history
Incipient Scripture
steps of the Incipient Scripture # Furnace of Heaven & Earth of Little Accomplishment? ch 23 #the Furnace of Glided Body ch 78 History Rumor had it that the Mother Scripture had existed for a very long time and it was the very origin of all scriptures of the cultivation world created by the first ancestor of humans. Once a man cultivated the Mother Scripture, he would reach the ultimate peak of body and spirit! ☀This scripture could make a super force and a super overmatch rise. And the meaning of the Incipient Scripture was not only to become stronger. It mattered a lot to even affect the sitemap of the universe!Legend had it that that the Mother Scripture originated from a very old age, and that the scripture was created by an extremely terrible existence that existed only in legends.This scripture was shocking and splendid, and it was born along with the snow-dragon coffin. Unfortunately, Zu Yan only saw a small part of it, which still had played a crucial role to his early awakening.Zu Yan knew clearly how great this scripture was. He had always been holding the grudge that he did not get all the Incipient Scripture in the past, but Su Yan’s appearance restored his hope now and he was confident of getting the scripture. The weakness of dragon vein, together with the gradual outbreak of Zu Yan's power, made Su Yan feel a sense of crisis. Su Yan must kill Jiang forcibly and leave here as soon as possible! The first step of the Incipient Scripture.was to achieve the Furnace of Heaven and Earth.The whole college was silent at night. But there was a dorm emanating soft glow.A figure sat cross-legged on bed with essence and qi circulating around, sparkling holy lights that looked majestic like a G.o.d. The way Su Yan absorbed the energy was so amazing as if his body was about to break some seal, restoring its previous mightiness.Just then, the dim dragon tattoo on his arm was ablaze like lightning, casting golden rays as if it awakened with its own spirit. The brighter it got, the essence Su Yan refined in his body became weaker.d.a.m.n you!” Su Yan cursed out of rage. The power he just obtained through his hard work was plundered all at once! The dragon totem was now resplendent, shining with dazzling brilliance.This time it stirred an extraordinarily striking uproar. Seeming to have absorbed sufficient energy, it turned so ultimately horrible that it exuded an air of primordial times and a heavenly power mighty enough to separate the heaven and earth.Ang!It was like a roar of a primeval dragon, shattering stars over the sky, while its body soared in the universe, overlooking all.Hum!A thundering noise burst out in his ears, causing a splitting pain in his soul that nearly made him faint. It was a roar so real that it could even destroy the earth. That soul stirring roar was not only loud, but it also brought some memories with it.What was that? Numerous lines of inscriptions arrayed in Su Yan’s soul. And every inscription, as if cast in gold, created glaring golden lights. Nearly tens of thousands of inscriptions were imprinted on his soul.“Bronze inscriptions! It must be the dragon. The bronze inscriptions on the b.l.o.o.d.y coffin were all swallowed by that dragon. Therefore, this totem on my arm is closely connected with it.” His fine face was now overwhelmed with extreme shock. He had read some of them back then, so he was sure they were the same inscriptions.“Is all the energy I got through cultivation absorbed by this dragon totem? Now it has enough energy, so it pa.s.ses the scripture to me?”That’s it!”Su Yan was thrilled. Everything he experienced must have something to do with the dragon coffin. And there was a close relation between his dragon totem and the ancient scripture popping up in his mind, which were originally inscribed on the b.l.o.o.d.y coffin.Incipient Scripture (Chu Shi Jing)!” According to the Incipient Scripture, the human body the human body was a miniature universe, harboring billions of human potentials. A mighty body would be formed with the improvement of cultivation, and eventually the body would be upgraded and changed qualitatively, take on all rules of the whole universe!The power of heaven and earth could not be mastered, but Su Yan could depend on the energy of his body to perform formation lines. Su Yan was inspired by it. The qi and blood overflowed in his body and all muscles began to revive and became sparkling. Su Yan had learnt more about human body after thoroughly remoulding himself and flushing all the impurities out of his body.The potential energy in human body was endless and weird and could be explored without limits! The atmosphere around Su Yan gradually changed. He looked like a tiny universe which was highly condensed, glowing and heating.Without cultivation methods, martial arts and spiritual will, how could own power be fully pushed out? It seemed to be impossible for ordinary people, however, the formation lines could do that.Taking his body as the formation to perform physical strength, Su Yan, with the momentum around his body changing, became more and more amazing and powerful. It was really fantastic.His momentum was overwhelming. His qi and blood roared and boiled turbulently in his whole body which was emitting bright beams of light. The beams of qi and blood, changing and performing constantly, flowed in the s.p.a.ce, which were in line with the true meaning of Form-Intention.It was the method of releasing the power of human body. Su Yan wanted to build formation lines. But it was very difficult.Su Yan was just trying to do that. With more comprehensive understanding of the formation lines, now he could use the power of his body to simulate its charm.Su Yan felt that the battle effectiveness would be highly improved if he could carve the formation lines in his body. The cultivation manual in the bloodline is the Incipient Scripture, but only the opening part. Unlike the Incipient Scripture, the latter scriptures include the methods of opening Destiny Spring!”Hearing this, Su Yan was so excited that he couldn’t help shivering! This scripture was very appalling, profound and recondite. It was just like two divine cultivation methods unfolding before Su Yan's eyes, but they fitted perfectly together just like one.Once cultivating this scripture, one’s body and Destiny Spring could be cultivated at the same time. Such a scripture that could cultivate both body and the Destiny Spring was not rare. But what made Incipient Scripture so unique and important was that it was terrible enough to even contain an incomparable divine cultivation method that was as profound and abstruse as the Incipient Scripture. What’s more, they were integrated into one. “It's amazing. Since I don't know its name, I'd like to continue calling it Incipient Scripture!”Su Yan could not help wondering what kind of existence his ancestors were?“Did my ancestor improve the Incipient Scripture to the present one, or the Incipient Scripture that the Dragon pa.s.sed to me is not complete?!” Su Yan speculated that it was very possible. Maybe the Dragon only cultivated the body but not the Destiny Spring, so it owned the Incipient Scripture that only cultivated the body!Su Yan found that the two divine cultivation methods could be separated or integrated! As time went by, Su Yan heard more scriptures . Su Yan was surprised and shocked as the Incipient Scripture mentioned that he could use his body’s power to connect the Qihai, and then using it as a bridge to open up the Road of Heaven and the Destiny Spring.What an Incipient Scripture! Let me get started!”.Category:Cultivation//Techniques/Manuals Category:Su Yan